It is known per se to record spatial coordinates of surfaces without contact in that stripe patterns are projected on the respective surface with at least one projector and the surface is thereby recorded with at least one camera, depth information being obtained by triangulation of object points which are identified with the help of the stripe patterns. A method of this type is disclosed for example in the publication DE 102 19 054 A1.
Conventional stripe projection-based 3D sensors are generally stored statically during the measuring data recording. A stand or a manual or automatic positioning unit is thereby used for a sensor which is used or the object. Transmission of data and also current supply of the sensor is thereby achieved in the state of the art via a cable connection to a fixed current and/or data network.
3D scanners according to the state of the art have the disadvantage that the freedom of movement of the sensor is restricted by the cable connection which is required in particular for the current supply. As a result, it is impossible to move about without restriction with the sensor around an object to be measured.